


Bavodu'e

by kristsune



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Everyone is Alive and Nothing Hurts, M/M, cody gets very cuddly, luke and leia are adorable but exhausting, obi wan loves it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-22
Updated: 2017-03-22
Packaged: 2018-10-09 10:44:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10410372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kristsune/pseuds/kristsune
Summary: Cody and Obi-wan in the aftermath of babysitting Luke and Leia.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I had realized it had been way too long since I had written any Obi-wan and [Jesse](http://thebisexualmandalorian.tumblr.com/) gave me this idea. The shout out to wrecksoka just for them :D

“Bye bavodu’e!” Leia waved from where she was walking next to Anakin, her other hand holding tightly onto his.

“Yeah! Bye!” Little Luke added, leaning too far an almost falling out of Padme’s arms.

“We will see you later younglings. Be good, now!” Obi-wan said, as him and Cody waved farewell.

“Thank’s again, Obi-wan! We really appreciated the weekend off!” Anakin yelled as they got to the speeder to take them back home.

“No problem at all. We enjoyed the time with the twins.” Obi-wan replied, but sagged a little against Cody as they drove away.

“Enjoyed each and every, extremely exhausting moment.” Cody added as he put an arm around Obi-wan’s waist.

Obi-wan smiled as he shut the door, slipped out of Cody’s arm, and walked back to their small living room. He sat down heavily on their couch, while Cody half attempted to pick up some of the toys still strewn around the room. The twins were generally pretty good about picking up after themselves, but Anakin and Padme had come back early. 

Cody gave up quickly, leaned against the armrest of the couch, and flopped down on top of Obi-wan, who had given up on sitting and was sprawled out along it.

Obi-wan grunted as Cody landed, but instantly forgave him as he nuzzled into Obi-wan’s chest, wrapping his arms around his waist. 

Cody mumbled, “Next time Anakin and Padme go away, we are so getting Rex, Wolffe, and Ahsoka to look after the twins.”

“Fair enough,” Obi-wan smiled fondly, and started running his hand through Cody’s hair. Cody hummed his appreciation, and held on a bit tighter.

Obi-wan loved it when Cody got extra cuddly like this. It was nice to make up for all the time they were unable to touch during the war.

They both took so long to get over their own hangups. So long before they finally realized how they felt about each other.

Obi-wan ran his thumb over the scar that ran down the side of Cody’s face, so glad that they both survived everything. They may not be perfect, but they were  _ together _ .

And he wasn’t lying to Anakin earlier; they both love watching the twins. They were boisterous, and more than a little silly. But they were also terribly smart, and already showing signs of strong force sensitivity. 

Cody started teaching them Mando’a a couple weeks ago, and Leia had taken to it immediately. It was wonderful watching Cody with them, not only teaching them about the Mando’ade, but also about clone culture in general. About what it meant to be  _ vode _ . Luke loved all the art, he would spend  _ hours  _ looking at holos of clone art and armor from the war. 

The reason those holos even existed were thanks to Echo and Jesse, who took the time after the war to document as many examples as they could find. Not only armor, but any examples of clone art that could be found. Jesse took all the holos while Echo recorded as much information about each item as he could. It had been a monumental task, but they loved every moment. Luke, among many others, loved learning, and knowing about their rich culture the clones had created for themselves.

“Cyare,” Cody mumbled from where his head was tucked into Obi-wan’s chest.

“Yes, love?”

“You’re thinking too much again.”

Obi-wan smiled, “Yes, it seems that I was.” He lets his thumb that was over his scar drift closer to Cody’s mouth, who caught it in a kiss. “You have any ideas on how to fix that?”

He could feel Cody’s smile against his hand, “I think I might.”

“Then why don’t you get up here and show me.” Obi-wan didn’t think he would ever get tired of teasing his husband.

Cody rumbled deep in his chest and pulled himself up so they were better aligned, and leaned down for a deep kiss.

“How’s that for starters?” Cody whispered, lips still hovering just above Obi-wan’s.

“Perfect.” Obi-wan meant it wholeheartedly.

**Author's Note:**

> bavodu-'e - aunt/uncle - plural form


End file.
